The lodge my way
by Pentatonix67
Summary: Is the lodge was my way
1. Chapter 1

Hi my name is Skye and I am moving back to where my mom grew up. My best friend Josh is taking it the hardest because he doesn't want me to leave without him. I'm nervous about going back. It just reminds me of my mom. My mom died a year ago and it's still hard for me. " Skye we have to leave come on!" My dad yelled from downstairs. " Coming dad!" I yelled back.

I sighed and grabbed my suitcase. I wish I could just take Josh with me but my dad wouldn't allow it. Josh's mom wouldn't allow it either. I'm on the fence about this move still. I'm on the fence because I don't want to leave Josh and the house but I kind of do because it's where my mom grew up. I'm just worried I won't make any friends. I'm not very good at that.

I finished walking down the stairs and saw that my dad had the door open. " Let's go Skye we have to be there soon." My dad said. I nodded my head. He grabbed my suitcase and walked out the door. I took one more look the house and walked out the door. I walked to the car and saw that everything was packed. I got into the passengers seat and waited for my dad to get in. When my dad got in he wasted no time in turning the car on and backing out of the driveway.


	2. Chapter 2

We must have been driving for at least five minutes before I got bored. The drive is half an hour. All of a sudden I heard my phone ring. I instantly knew it was Josh. " Hey Josh." I said as his face popped up on my screen. " Hey Skye bored yet?" He said/asked. " Yes." I said while laughing. Josh laughed along side me. I don't know how long Josh and I have been talking for until I saw the most beautiful view. " Josh look at that view." I said while turning my phone to the window. " Skye I live in the city." Josh said. " Right." I said. " Skye this is my favorite song turn it up." Josh said. I just laughed as I turned it up.

 _Yeah today got wings_

 _And we are all in_

 _This is where our song begins_

 _Roll the windows down_

 _Take it in the sun_

 _Its a new beginning_

 _Don't make me wait another minute_

 _No not another minute_

 _I can't wait for then to be now_

 _I'm gonna show you how_

 _Starting over, starting now_

 _Stepping out, taking over, breaking ground_

 _Then go on and ready, set_

 _Are we there yet?_

 _I'm gonna show you how_

 _Starting over, starting now_


	3. Chapter 3

We were singing it until a guy on a bike jumped in front of our car. Dad screamed and slammed on the brakes really hard which cause the car to break down. I got out of the car. " Can you even ride?" I asked. " Sorry did I break the car?" He asked. He took off his helmet and all I could think was damn. We both kind of just stared at each other for a minute.

" Are you guys staying at the North star, there's a shortcut down that path." He said. " See we can walk there." I said. " We have to stay with the car." Dad said. I saw that my dad was trying to pop the hood of the car. " What's his name?" He asked. " I usually just call him dad." I said. " Dad!" He yelled.

My dad turned around with a confused face. " My names Sean." He started. Sean that's such a cute name. " I can take her and you can stay with the car." Sean said. All I could think was yes please. He came back with the helmet I had packed. " Why would I need that?" I asked. He didn't say anything he just placed it on my head. I did it up and he picked up his bike.


	4. Chapter 4

He got on and I hopped on the back of his bike. Sean took off down the path and I held on to him tight. " You can let go a bit." Sean said. I moved my hands down a bit and loosened my grip. " Are you from the city?" He asked me. " Does it show?" I asked. " A little." He said.

" So I've met dad what's mom like?" Sean asked me. " She died about a year ago." I said. " I'm sorry." He said. I didn't say anything. We started going faster and I was having so much fun. We pulled up to the lodge and we were both laughing. " That was fun let's take a selfie." I said.

I pulled my phone out of my back pocket and took a picture. Just as we got off the bike I saw my grandpa start running out. " Uh that's the guy that owns the place he hates me hanging around cause I'm not a guest total buzz kill heard his family's the same." He said. I was internally laughing. I started running towards him. " Skye!" He yelled. " Grandpa!" I yelled.

He pulled me into a hug and I laughed. He pulled away from the hug and smiled. Your dad called I've sent someone to help he really needs to get rid of that car." He said. I heard two sets of footsteps behind me. I turned around and saw Sean and a girl behind me. " He's your grandfather?" Sean asked me surprised. " Ya don't believe everything you hear." I said. I heard a car pull up and I saw a guy in a suit step out. I then heard another car pull up and I saw my dad step up. " Ed!" My grandpa screamed. " Pat!" My dad yelled back. My dad walked up to us with a teenage boy. " Ben here is a life saver." My dad said. " Hi I'm Gil Matthews and I'm here to buy the lodge." He said. What!


	5. Chapter 5

" I'm sorry but we're not selling the lodge." I said. " Skye I was going to tell you." My dad said. I turned to my dad. " We're supposed to tell each other everything since mom died." I said. " I know Skye but you haven't been this happy in months even Josh couldn't cheer you up." He said. I turned back to the man. " You can leave and shove your offer up your butt." I said with as much sass as possible.

He just laughed. " Move out of the way little girl." He said as he tried to step around me. I got in his face. " I said leave and put your offer up your butt." I said through my teeth. He turned around and left. I looked around and saw that everyone had a look of shock on their faces. " What?" I asked.

" That was awesome." The girl said. " I'm Skye and thanks." I said. " I'm Kaylee." She said. " You already know Sean and that's Ben." She said. " Hi." I said. " Hi." Ben said. We both kind of stared at each other. I don't know how long we were staring at each other for but I didn't want to stop. " Ahem." Someone said. We both stopped staring at each other and looked in the direction that the sound came from. " You guys were staring at each other for 2 minutes." Sean said with anger in his voice. Is he jealous


	6. Chapter 6

Why would he be jealous? " Sean!" I heard a girl scream. We all turned around and saw a very beautiful girl walking this way with a tv crew. " Hey Danielle." Sean said. " Is that all your girlfriend gets is hey Danielle." Ben said while laughing. So he couldn't have been jealous he has a girlfriend. I felt someone staring at me and I looked and saw it was Ben.

" Ben can you stop staring at Skye and come say hi to Danielle." Sean said with anger still in his voice. " Okay I'm coming and I wasn't staring." Ben said. " Technically you were but I don't mind." I said. He just laughed. I looked at Sean and saw that he had anger written all over his face. " Skye come meet Danielle." Ben said while holding out his hand. I nodded my head and placed my hand in his.

We walked over to where Danielle was standing with everyone else. " Hi Danielle." Ben said. " Hey Ben." She said. She saw me and then looked at my hand in his. " And who's this." Danielle asked. " This is Skye, Pat's granddaughter." Ben said. " Is she your girlfriend?" Danielle asked. " No we just met." He replied. " She might as well be his girlfriend." Kaylee said. " What do you mean by that?" Sean asked.


	7. Chapter 7

"He's always staring at her and she doesn't mind." Kaylee said. "That doesn't mean anything." Sean said. "Why do you care?" I asked. "Ya why do you care?" Danielle asked while coming to stand beside me and Ben. "I don't." Sean said. I sighed in relief. "Yes you do!" Danielle and Ben yelled together. "No I don't!" Sean yelled back. I was about to say something when I heard another set of footsteps. "What's going on Kaylee?" Some guy asked. "Danielle and Ben think that Sean cares about if Skye decides to go out with Ben." She explained. "Didn't she just arrive today?" The guy asked. "Yes she did Noah now shh I want to listen to this." Kaylee said. I couldn't help but laugh internally. "We know you care because every time you lie your eye twitches." Ben said. I noticed that to. Now I know why it was twitching. "It does not." Sean said. I saw his eye twitch again. "Yes it does." Everyone but Sean said at once. "So what if I care." Sean said. My whole body tensed when he said that. This cannot be happening to me on my first day here. "That would seem really weird considering you you have a girlfriend." I said. He just looked at me.


	8. Chapter 8

He can't like me. Please don't like me. "You like her." Danielle said. "No I don't I just care about her." Sean said. "Why would you care about her?" Danielle asked. "She told me that her mom died so I automatically started caring." Sean said. "We all do Danielle it's not just Sean." Kaylee said. Danielle just nodded her head. Danielle walked up to me and I instantly recognized her. I could tell by the look on her face that she recognized me too. "Skye?!" Danielle asked shocked. "Hey Clouds." I said back. She squealed and hugged me. I hugged back while laughing. We pulled back from the hug both laughing and saw that everyone had a look of surprise. "You guys know each other?" Sean asked nervously. I'm starting to think he told a lie. "Ya we've been best friends since we were six." I said. "How is that possible you didn't live here then?" Ben asked. "Our moms were still friends so she took me down there with her when she went to see her mom." Danielle said. They all nodded their heads in understanding. "Why do you call her Clouds?" Noah asked. "Her name is Skye so we decided that I would be Clouds because we are always at each other's side." Danielle said.


	9. Chapter 9

They nodded their heads and Sean looked confused. "Wait so since you and Danielle are best friends does that mean that you already knew who I was?" Sean asked. I shook my head no. "How did you not know?" Ben asked. "He never came up we mostly just talked about Josh and with Josh." I said. "Everytime I got there Josh was always there in her bedroom." Danielle said while wiggling her eyebrows. I just laughed. "Is Josh your boyfriend?" Ben asked. "No but Dani thinks he is." I said. Danielle just laughed. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I took it out and saw Josh was calling. "Speak of the devil." I said. I answered my phone and Josh's face appeared on the screen. "Hey Josh." I said. "Hey Skye." Josh said all down. "What's the matter?" I asked. "I miss you already." Josh said. I laughed. "Josh you've told me this a million times already." I said. He laughed. "Joshy!" Danielle yelled. "Dani!" Josh yelled back while I turned my phone around to face Danielle. "So you still live there?" Josh asked. Danielle nodded her head. "Has Skye made anymore friends?" Josh asked. "Ya she has." Dani said.


	10. Chapter 10

"Are they there with you?" Josh asked. Dani nodded her head. "Can I see them?" Josh asked. "Sure." Dani said. Dani turned the phone to Sean first. "This is my boyfriend Sean," She started. Sean waved and Dani turned the phone to Noah. "This is Noah," She continued. Noah waved and Dani turned the phone towards Kaylee. "This is Kaylee," Dani said. Kaylee waved and Dani turned my phone to Ben the last person. "And this is Ben, he totally has a crush on Skye." Dani finished. "Wow that's a lot of people." Josh said. "I didn't know you had a boyfriend Dani." Josh said with what I could only guess is jealousy in his voice. "Ya I do." Dani said nervously. I'm starting to think that they are both not telling me something. "Can you hand me back to Skye please." Josh said. "Ya sure but before you do there's something you need to see." Dani said. She angled the phone down so that it was focused on my hands. "They've been holding hands this entire time and haven't even realized." Dani said. I looked down and blushed because she was right I hadn't realized. "Aww she's blushing." Kaylee said. "Okay that's it." Sean said.


	11. Chapter 11

I didn't know what Sean meant by that until he ripped me out of Ben's grasp. He ripped me out of Ben's grasp by picking me up and throwing me over his shoulder. He walked up to my dad and grandpa and stopped for a minute. "May I please have Skye's room key." He said. I heard the jingling of a key and I knew that they had given him the key. He walked into the lodge and started walking up the stairs. "Sean what the hell!" I yelled. He didn't say anything he just continued walking. What he couldn't see was that everyone was following behind us and that Danielle was holding my phone in the air. He unlocked the door and walked in. The door slammed shut behind us and he placed me down. I knew that everyone was behind the door. I curled my hand into a fist and punched Sean in the face. "Why the hell did you carry me up the stairs for?" I asked him with anger in my voice. "I couldn't stand seeing you with Ben." He said. Crap please don't like me. "Why's that?" I asked while slowly making my way to the door. "Because I was jealous!" He yelled. Crap there it is.


	12. Chapter 12

I opened the door and Sean's face went as white as a ghost. I held the door as Dani and Ben made their way into the room. I was still holding the door open for Noah and Kaylee when they shook their heads no that they weren't coming in. I realized that Kaylee had my phone and that this wasn't any of their business. I shut the door and turned my attention back to Sean. "What happened to your lip?" Dani asked. "Ask your best friend." He replied. She turned to me and all I did was hold up my fist. Ben high fived me. We all turned our attention back to Sean. "Why would you be jealous when you have a girlfriend?" Ben asked. That's a fair question. "I'm jealous that Danielle won't hold my hand for that long." Sean said. I couldn't tell if this was a white lie or not so I just let it be. "All you had to do was tell me." Danielle said as her and Sean walked out of my room. "I figured you wouldn't be able to so I brought up your suitcase." Ben said. "Thank you." I said. "I've got to get to work but I'll see you later?" Ben asked. I just nodded my head. He nodded his head and walked out the door. I leaned against my door and sighed.


	13. Chapter 13

I looked around the room and saw that it was my mom's old room. I'm so glad that my grandpa gave me this room. I grabbed my suitcase and was about to start unpacking when there was a knock at my door. I left my suitcase and walked to my door. I opened it and I saw Sean with my dad. I slammed the door in both of their faces. "Skye come on!" They both yelled. "If you want to talk to me tell Danielle the truth Sean and Dad tell me everything you've been hiding!" I yelled back. "Fine!" They both yelled. I heard one set of footsteps leave and I knew it was my dad still at the door. "Skye the only thing I haven't told you was about selling the lodge that's it." He said. I just kept quiet. "Skye please talk to me." He said. I opened the door and he stood up straight. "I'm sorry." My dad said. "I forgive you." I said. He pulled me into a hug and I smiled. I pulled back from the hug and saw Kaylee making her way over. "I'll leave you to talk to her." My dad said. I nodded my head and he left.


	14. Chapter 14

"Hey Kaylee what's up?" I asked. "Nothing much here's your phone." She replied. "Thanks." I said as I took my phone from her hand. "I put all of our numbers in there except for Sean's. I don't know it." Kaylee said. I just nodded my head. Kaylee walked away and I walked back into my room. I walked over to my bed and opened my suitcase. I grabbed a bunch of my clothes and walked over to my closet. I opened it and hung up my clothes. I also saw some of my mom's clothes in the closet still. I moved back to my bed and grabbed the rest of my clothes. I put the rest in the dresser and put my suitcase on the floor. I looked beside my bed and saw a ukulele. I picked it up and strummed a couple chords. I was still strumming when there was a knock at my door. I put the ukulele on my bed and walked to the door. I opened it and saw Ben with cleaning supplies on the other side. "Are you here to clean my room?" I asked. He laughed. "No I just wanted to see you before I got to work." He said. I smiled. "That was really sweet and have fun cleaning." I said as I closed the door.


	15. Chapter 15

I leaned against the door and sighed. It's only my first day here and he already has this affect on me. How is this possible. No one's ever had this affect on me before. Not even Josh. This is weird for me. I walked to my bed and picked up the ukulele. I placed it on the dresser and flopped down on the bed. I don't know what's happening to me. I got up off the bed and opened my dresser drawer. I picked out my pink pjs and put them on. I got into bed and fell asleep right away. I woke up to find my bad shaking me. "What dad?" I asked. "It's time for you to start the make over." He said. I instantly hopped out of bed and made my way to the closet. I heard my dad make his way out of my room. I found my outfit and put it on. My outfit consisted of the old work shirts and a pair of overalls. I walked downstairs and saw that Kaylee, Noah, and Ben were all wearing the same thing. "Are Dani and Sean not helping out?" I asked. "No it's too much work for them." Ben said. I laughed and so did he.


	16. Chapter 16

"Let's start then." I said. We both grabbed a paint roller and started painting the wall. I stopped after 5 minutes because I needed to check to see if everything was going okay. I was walking when I bumped into Noah. "The speakers are here." Noah said. "Great put them by the stage." I replied. He nodded his head and made his way over to the stage. I turned back around and bumped into Kaylee. "Hey are these the pillows you wanted?" She asked. I nodded my head and she made her way to the new couch. I walked over to Ben and saw that he had missed a spot. "You missed a spot." I said. He looked at the spot and tried to reach it. "Come on give me a boost." I said. He laughed and picked me up. He placed me on his shoulders and I could reach the spot. "Thanks." He said. I just nodded my head and walked behind the wall after he'd put me down. "You two seem to be getting along." I heard my grandpa say. Oh god grandpa please don't. "It's not like that." He said. I want it to be that way. "But you want it to be that way?" My grandpa asked.


	17. Chapter 17

All I could think was I shouldn't be listening to it. "Do I really have to answer that?" He asked. "Yes." My grandpa said. I wonder what he'd say because I know what I'd say. "I mean I would like that but she probably likes Sean." Ben said. "You never know until you ask." My grandpa said. After he said that I heard footsteps coming my way. I hurried to make it look like I was painting the wall. The footsteps stopped and I turned around to see Ben. "Hey Ben." I said while turning around to hide my smile. "I have to ask you something." Ben said. I turned around and nodded my head for him to ask. "Do you like Sean?" He asked. "No.' I said. I heard Ben sigh in relief. "Why do you want to know?" I asked. Ben took a couple steps towards me. "No reason." He replied. He turned around and walked out. Really come on. I was really hoping he would tell me he likes me. I would have told him I liked him too if he had told me. I guess I will have to make the first move. I really hope it works out.


	18. Chapter 18

"Hey Ben!" I yelled. He turned around and looked at me. "Yes?" He asked me. "Can you come here a second?" I asked. He nodded his head and started to make his way over to me. I could see Kaylee holding her phone up but I didn't understand why. "What do you need?" He asked me. "This." I said. I grabbed the back of his head and placed my lips on his. I could tell he was shocked at first but then he started to kiss me back. We kept kissing until we heard Kaylee squealing and Noah gasp. We separated and looked over at them. "What?" I asked. "It's about damn time." Kaylee said. We all just laughed. "What's with the phone?" I asked Kaylee. "Oh I video taped the whole thing and sent it to Sean after I got his number from Noah." Kaylee said. "You what!" Ben and I screamed at the same time. Kaylee and Noah stepped back. All of a sudden we heard the front door of the lodge slam open. "Where are you Skye?" I heard someone say. Crap it's not Sean but someone much worse. He can't be here. He walked into the room and his eyes landed on me. "Ahh there you are." He said. "L-leave me alone." I stuttered. "No way." He replied. "H-how did you f-find me?" I asked. "It was easy Josh called me." He replied. No way Josh would do that. I took my phone out of my pocket and dialed Danielle's number. She picked up on the first ring. "Hello?" She asked. "Dani it's Skye he's here. He found me." I said. "How?" She asked. "He said Josh told him." I replied. "Ya right Josh wouldn't do such a thing." Dani said. "I think he's telling the truth because Josh was the only one of my friends that knew I was moving here." I explained. "Okay I'm on my way." Dani said. "Okay see you soon." I said and hung up the phone. "Was that Danielle?" He asked.


	19. Chapter 19

"What do you think Daniel you can just show up and I'm not going to tell your sister?" I asked. "Wait Danielle doesn't have a brother." Kaylee said. "Oh yes she does." I said. "You would know." Daniel said. "Oh shut up Daniel." I heard Danielle say. Danielle ran to me and pulled me into a hug. "What's going on here?" Ben asked. "None of your business. Who are you anyway?" Daniel said/asked. "My boyfriend what's it to ya?" I asked. "Wow your boyfriend. I thought you wouldn't get into another relationship after what happened." Daniel said. "Shut up Daniel." I said. He just laughed. "You haven't told them have you." Daniel said. "What haven't told them that I entered into a relationship with my best friends brother who ended up raping me and then hit me constantly until I finally got the courage to leave. That? No I didn't tell them until now." I said sassy. I looked over at Ben and saw that he was angry. I turned to him. "Ben don't worry he can't hurt me anymore." I said. "How he's standing right there?" Ben asked/said. "Yes but I have you and nothing he says can hurt me." I said.


	20. Chapter 20

All of a sudden my phone rang. I took it out of my pocket and looked at the caller I.D. It read Missy Lord. "Dani it's Missy she shouldn't be calling me." I said. "Well answer it." Dani said. "Hello." I said. "Hello Skye." Missy said. There was something off about her voice. "You shouldn't be calling me." I said. "I know but something's wrong is Danielle there?" She said/asked. "Yes one minute." I said. I put the phone on speaker phone. "Hi Missy." Danielle said. "Hello Danielle." Missy said. "You shouldn't be calling Skye we discussed this." Danielle said. "Yes I know but we also discussed that I should call you guys if something's wrong with..." Missy started but was interrupted by Dani. "What's wrong with Mikayla?" Danielle asked worried. "She's in the hospital." Missy said. "What hospital?" I asked freaking out. "I can't tell you." She said. "Like hell you tell her right now!" Danielle said with anger in her voice. "Fine we're at valley hospital." Missy said. "Thank you see you soon." I said. I hung up the phone and turned to Dani. "I'll drive you come on." She said. I nodded my head and we walked out leaving everyone confused behind us. We hopped into her car and she pulled out of the parking lot as fast as she could. The entire drive I was freaking out. I didn't know why she was in the hospital so I was freaking out. We pulled up to the hospital and Dani parked the car as fast as she could.


End file.
